dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
Anhanguera Dive
Anhanguera Dive is a Normal Move Card. Statistics Arcade Stats *Attribute: Normal *Sign: Scissors *Usage Condition: This Move can activate after you win at any Sign after the "!" icon has appeared. *Effect: Anhanguera swoops in and hits your opponent for extra damage after a win! Availability This card was only available in the Japanese version. *Gekizan 1st Edition (New; 044-技; ft. none; ft. char. Dr. Taylor) *Gekizan 2nd Edition (049-技; ft. none) *Gekizan 2nd Edition Fossil card (New; KS014-技; ft. none) *Gekizan 2nd Edition+ (048-技; ft. none) *Gekizan 2nd Edition+ Fossil card (KS014-技; ft. none) *Gekizan 3rd Edition (049-技; ft. helping Irritator; ft. char Sheer) *Kakushin 1st Edition (027-技; ft. none) *Kakushin 3rd Edition (027-技; ft. vs. Albertosaurus) *Kakushin 6th Edition Hyper Battle Museum (035-技; ft. helping Irritator) AnhanGeki1st.jpg|Anhanguera Dive arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 1st Edition) AnhanGeki1stback.jpg|Back of Anhanguera Dive arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 1st Edition) Anhanguera Dive Card Geki 2nd.gif|Anhanguera Dive arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 2nd Edition) AnhanGeki2ndback.jpg|Back of Anhanguera Dive arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 2nd Edition) Anhanguera Dive.jpg|Anhanguera Dive arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 2nd Edition+) AnhanFossil.jpg|Anhanguera Dive arcade Fossil card (Japanese version) AnhanFossilback.jpg|Back of Anhanguera Dive arcade Fossil card (Japanese version) Anhanguera Dive Card 6.gif|Anhanguera Dive arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 3rd Edition) Anhanguera Dive Card 3.jpg|Anhanguera Dive arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 1st Edition) Anhanguera Dive Card 5.gif|Anhanguera Dive arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 3rd Edition) Anhanguera Dive.gif|Anhanguera Dive arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 6th Edition Hyper Battle Museum) Anime Stats *Attribute: Normal *Owner: Foolscap (Space Pirates), Zoe Drake (D-Team) (never used), Ursula (Alpha Gang) *Used by: Pachyrhinosaurus, Spiny *Appearances: Desert Heat, The Haunted Hunt *Used to Defeat (Pachyrhinosaurus): Ace *Used to Defeat (Spiny): None *Effect: Anhanguera rapidly strikes past the opponent from multiple directions before flying up and hitting them with a spinning dive-bomb! It summoned two Anhanguera during its second usage without explanation. *Other: It was used by Foolscap for Pachyrhinosaurus, but after its defeat, Zoe reclaimed it. Ursula later used it once for Spiny, where it became Spiny's sixth Move Card. Anime Mesozoic Meltdown Anhanguera was summoned in Ancient Persia by Foolscap's Pachyrhinosaurus. It attacked and quickly defeated Ace, but then Zoe used Green Impulse to summon Tupuxuara, which managed to defeat it by dragging it along the ground. The card was reclaimed by (presumably) Zoe. Later it was shown in the Alpha Gang's possession when Ursula had Spiny use the Move in Renaissance Paris to help save the D-Team after they fell off a collapsing bridge. This time, the Move summoned 2 Anhanguera, who saved Rex and Max (on the second pass). They then joined the Tupuxuara from Tank's Tupuxuara Dive to chase away Foolscap, happily attacking their former master. Trivia *It was the first Pterosaur Dive Move in the arcade. *The glow around Anhanguera (and its body color) and the sign of the Move Card (Scissors) are both yellow. The other 2 Dive Moves (Tupuxuara Dive and Tapejara Dive) work similarly. *When multiple Dive Moves trigger at once, the pterosaurs attack in different manners. When all three trigger, Anhanguera attacks second and flies low along the ground, swooping up and hitting the opponent up onto its hind legs to look to the sky. *It is the first Move Card available as a Fossil Card and is the 14th Fossil card in the arcade. *The first part of its anime attack seems to reuse Ninja Attack's animation, ironically being used against said Move's main user, Ace. *It is one of the few Move Cards of the Space Pirates' that was used by the D-Team/Alpha Gang after reclaiming it from a dinosaur defeat. The other ones were Hurricane Beat (obtained from Sheer's Megaraptor), Green Impulse (obtained from Foolscap's Shantungosaurus), Heat Eruption (obtained from Sheer's Mapusaurus), and Hydro Cutter (obtained through Genie, possibly from Sheer), though it's not clear if Terry's Magma Blaster was from Torvosaurus or elsewhere. *It is the only Move Card in Mesozoic Meltdown whose front image is revealed while not in Space Pirate possession (like Heat Eruption and Hydro Cutter). Thunder Bazooka was seen more clearly than in season 1, but not for the first time. Gallery Anhanguera Dive (Anhanguera) 02.jpg|Anhanguera attacking Ace Anhanguera Dive (Spiny-Anhanguera) 03.jpg|Spiny using Anhanguera Dive Anhanguera Dive.png|Anhanguera Dive in the arcade game Navigation Category:Arcade Category:Anime Category:Move Cards Category:Alpha Gang